


How Unexpected (How Nice)

by Sirifall



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Gen, M/M, Post-Graduation, also i swore to myself i wouldn't post it without gifting it to someone sO I FOUND SOMEONE, cp!fans may not be deprived of bitty and zimms relationships but i sure am, jack is really cute sometimes and Bitty can't handle it, there's not enough fluff for me to be satisfied so here's some more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirifall/pseuds/Sirifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack visits Bittle for July fourth, giving Bitty the chance to find out a few things about his beloved former-Captain. Well, one thing, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Unexpected (How Nice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merelydovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelydovely/gifts).



Samwell hosts so many 'unexpected's that Bitty quite frankly has a hard time keeping track of them all.

Shitty's rooftop lounge is one, as is his habit of waltzing around in boxers and the occasional speedo, each sporting designs that could be incredibly artistic or violently horrific depending on one's point of view. The nicknames, he quickly got used to, but it was still a bit of a surprise. Ransom and Holster's infinite broship surpassed boundaries he'd seen in most couples, and he would be a little jealous if he wasn't so in awe with the way they synch. Walking Jack Zimmermann through initiation was another. Seeing Lardo for the first time was a little bit of a shock as well, after all the stories and Shitty's gushing over her. He expected to get checked – for all Eric's denial, he's not _that_ dumb – but he certainly didn't think checking practice would be had (with Jack Zimmermann, at five in the morning, just for him).

And Graduation. Also known as: The Day Zimms Grew A Pair (courtesy of Shitty), Bittle's Infatuation Fruition (Lardo's, with inappropriate amounts of eyebrow wiggling), When Zimmermann's Game Improved In More Ways Than One (Ransom and Holster, and the chirp was in unison, in case anyone was wondering), and last but not least, simply The Kiss.

Needless to say, The Kiss topped the list of 'Unexpected's. Not that Bittle was complaining.

It topped the list for the next few months, while Eric was settling back in his hometown and Jack was setting everything up with his team, his housing, his everything up north.

And then Jack came down for July 4th, and Bittle found one more 'unexpected' that stole first place by a hair.

Jack Zimmermann was a snuggler.

Yes, Bitty shouldn't be surprised. Yes, he had actually seen this happen before, _to him_ even, but only on the ice after a few very nice goals and/or assists. Yes, he had been comforted (and somewhat warned) at the time by a Mr. Shitty Knight, who said, quote, “Don't worry, it's good for him” end quote. He caught a glimpse of it when the taller boy practically _caressed_ his wrists before not-quite leaving after (during) The Kiss. Point is, he should have been prepared.

He wasn't prepared.

When Jack Zimmermann, his (former) Captain and (secret) boyfriend managed to edge his way directly behind Bittle during one of many fireworks shows Georgia hosted, leaned half his body weight on Eric's shoulders, buried his nose in a few choice places and then _dozed off_... well, Bittle may have short-circuited. Just a little (it was dark and they found an empty spot away from the general public just for this kind of thing, but he didn't actually expect anything to _happen_. Old habits die hard). He found a few more additions to the list: Jack slept with his mouth the teenyist bit open (parted lips resting on the base of Bittle's neck), he snored, just the slightest bit, in a hushed vibration through his nose (currently right behind his left ear, god _why does he find it so cute_ ), and while Eric's seen him dozing off before, Jack was always a reasonable distance from everyone except Shitty, whom he usually kept at about arms length. Bittle is not Shitty, and as such gets different treatment- intense snuggling being one of them. And this sudden change is another surprise because, not only does Jack snuggle-

He twitches.

Little things. His fingers clench in Bitty's shirt before relaxing again. When something tickles his nose (say, Eric's hair), he breathes through his mouth, shifts, buries his nose (right into the space behind his ear, _god why have you forsaken me_ ) _,_ and breathes normally again. When Bittle shifts his leg a bit, Jack actually _grunts_ in _complaint_ and shifts his leg to follow Bittle's.

Eric's starting to think this boy might actually be out to kill him.

It's an unusually fond thought.

Thing is, the dried, somewhat sturdy Georgian soil isn't exactly the most comfortable place, and despite much unconscious enticement to a different opinion of said soil, Bittle's... well, Bittle's everything is getting sore. Something needs to move, but he'd rather be shot than force that something to be Jack.

Speaking of, Jack's brow crunches in his sleep and he buries his nose a little more. Bittle's brain encounters a short burst of static.

“... Bitty?”

_Oh thank the lord._ He smiles, almost turning his head but stopping himself just before he manages it. “Evenin', sleepy-head.”

“... You didn't move.”

“I most certainly did not.”

“... Sorry.” Eric would laugh, but Jack makes another burst of static appear when the man pressures the side of his head and Bittle almost chokes on the sound. He may have a thing for that spot. He definitely has a thing for that spot. “You're probably more sore than I am.”

“I- uh,” he almost couldn't say it, but, “I didn't want to move you.”

Jack smiles against the back of his neck. For an almost-frantic second, Bitty thinks that he's been found out, that _Jack Zimmermann has found my weakness and I'm not sure if I should be afraid or excited, oh no, oh no_ \- but then he says, “Thanks. We-” a pause, “could we, maybe do this more often? It's... nice.”

Static.

A mountain of static.

“Bitts?”

“Of course,” does his voice sound dreamy? He thinks it sounds dreamy. “Anytime you want.”

Apparently his voice _does_ sound dreamy, because Jack laughs quick little breaths against his skin, disturbing the warm summer air and its sound immediately drowning out any and all insects buzzing about.

And it feels good.

 


End file.
